1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kit for repairing bones. More specifically, the invention relates to a compression plate kit configured to permit manual reduction of bone discontinuities and methods of using the compression plate kit for repairing bone discontinuities.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Bones perform a variety of important functions, including support, movement, protection, storage of minerals, and formation of blood cells. To help ensure that bones can perform these important functions, and to reduce pain or correct disfigurement, injured bones should be promptly and properly repaired. In repairing fractured or otherwise injured bones, it is common for a practitioner to use a fixation device that both reinforces the bone and keeps it properly aligned during healing. One common type of fixation device is a bone plate.
To use a bone plate to repair a discontinuity of a bone, a practitioner typically (1) selects an appropriate plate, (2) reduces the discontinuity (e.g., sets the fracture), and (3) fastens the plate to the bone. The plate is usually secured to bone portions disposed on opposing sides of the discontinuity using suitable fasteners, such as screws and/or wires, so that the bone portions are fixed in proper alignment. It is often important to reduce a bone discontinuity to help ensure proper alignment, and thereby decrease pain, prevent later deformity, and help allow the bone to heal properly and quickly.
One aspect of reducing a bone discontinuity involves compressing bone portions on opposing sides of the discontinuity together and/or otherwise adjusting the bone portions to help ensure proper spacing, or lack thereof, prior to fixation of the bone plate. Ensuring proper spacing between opposing bone portions of a discontinuity can be particularly important because in some cases any space between the two bones can result in prolonged healing and complete ossification of the gap between the bones. Such changes to the shape of the bone can alter the mechanics of the bone in a manner that could weaken or result in changes to the biomechanics of the patient's body. Additionally, such spacing can result in abnormal growth in the bone that can create additional complications. To aid in reducing bone discontinuities, some bone plates, called compression plates, not only secure bone fragments or portions together, but also impart relative movement between the bone portions to help ensure the bone portions are properly spaced and aligned.
Specifically, compression plates typically include fixation holes and a compression slot (a tapered or inclined slot that causes a screw to move from one end to the other as the screw is tightened). To use a compression plate, a practitioner attaches the compression plate to one side of the bone discontinuity using one or more fasteners. The practitioner then inserts a screw within the compression slot, as far from the discontinuity as possible, and begins tightening the screw within the compression slot. During tightening, the head of the screw engages the tapered or inclined surfaces of the compression slot causing the screw, and the bone portion(s) connected thereto, to move along the compression slot, thereby compressing bone portions on opposing sides of the discontinuity together.
Unfortunately, conventional compression plates tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the length of conventional compression slots, and thus the amount of compression provided thereby, is limited by the size and shape of the head of the screw being used therewith. Thus, most conventional compression plates allow for a compression of 2 millimeters for less. Furthermore, controlling the exact amount of compression or spacing between bone portions using conventional compression plates can be difficult. Specifically, the amount of compression generated between two bone portions using a conventional compression plate is based on the initial positioning of the screw within the compression slot and on how tight the screw is fixed within the compression slot; neither of which provide any quantifiable feedback to the practitioner on the actual amount of compression between bone portions. Thus, a practitioner is often forced to make an educated guess on the exact compression between portions of a bone discontinuity when using conventional compression plates.